Black Winged Angel
by Shiory
Summary: It seems that an angel from 'The Fold'is plotting to take over earth, the JLU with the help of his sister must put a stop to his plans. BMOC WWSM hint's of HGGL
1. Her Black Wings

_**A/N: **this is actually a Justice League Fanfic from me XD yah I have a crush on Batman XD (It the tights) anyway, I'm also a SMWW shipper because I like that paring XD so on to this odd story I got the idea after watching the 'Star Crossed' episodes By the way I wasn't sure how to spell J'onn's name but some one told me it was J'onn if that's wrong don't yell at me please._

_**Black Winged Angel**_

_The beauty of a black winged angle is only matched by the extremity of its sins_

_You fell in love, and thus broke the rules, you will forever suffer_

_My beloved child, the day you interfere with the world_

_The day you expose your self to the humans and the one you love_

_I shall stain your wings black and cast you from my fold_

_Never sin, be free of my curse by staying by my side._

All seemed quiet, much too quiet, then it happened a loud explosion and one of the many buildings of Gothem exploded in shards of glass and stone as a great stone beast was thrown through the building and crashed into the concrete. A man in a tight blue outfit flew through the hole after the beast he had a red cape on and the letter 'S' plastered across a broad chest. The beast pushed it self up, beady red eyes glaring at the dark haired man before it was hit in the back of the head with something made of metal, a few beeps filled the air and the item exploded knocking off the rock creatures head.

"That's the last of them." Superman said floating to the ground his feet touching the ground lightly as another man walked over a black and grey costume on and a mask with bat like ears. These odd rock creatures had risen from the streets forming out of the concrete, and the only way they had found to beat them was to destroy their heads. Superman rose a hand to his ear and pressed the small communication link placed there

"Have you been able to locate the source of these rock beasts yet J'onn?" he asked

"Yes, it is a large amount of moving power headed right for you... two of them, one of them has a distinct shape, it seems to be a man with wings, the other is shapeless I can do little to analyze what it is." The green skinned alien replied his voice slightly scratchy the ground shook and several more rock creatures formed but instead of attacking they stood still and looked at the sky, a large shadow covered the two and they frowned.

"Well, well, well, this is who is stopping all of my fun." The voice sounded young, early to mid-twenties Grey wings flapped powerfully and a pale man hovered above them he wore only tattered grey pants, the rest of him was bear exposing many scars as if he had been tortured. His hair was long, sweeping locks that were tied back by a thin grey ribbon

"Who are you?" superman asked the winged man, who rather reminded him of a Thanagarian smiled his eyes a deep grey glittered with amusement

"I'm not an alien like hawk girl." He said with a smile Superman faltered, the man had known his thoughts?

"Oh don't be so surprised, a mortal like you, your minds are so easy to break into." He said with a smile, it was clear that this being thought very highly of himself, looking up he frowned

"Oh no you don't! You know the laws if you interfere, so be a good girl and stay there." He said firmly to nothing, the rock beings shifted

"Oh yes! Well, if you enjoy playing with my toys I'll make you more." He said snapping his fingers the creatures rounded on the two Justice League members and charged Superman launched at them throwing punches at their heads and crushing them to dust while Batman threw more of his exploding Baterangs at them. The winged creature laughed as he watched them fight the stone creatures crumbling and then reforming at his whim.

Even as he created more he didn't feel the sudden surge of power of a being abruptly shifting from their own dimension and into earth's frequency wave. On the computers up in the watch tower J'onn frowned as the shapeless form from before suddenly took shape and began moving at an amazing speed. The stone beasts stopped abruptly and the winged man stopped laughing

"Stop it Razial!" The voice was that of a woman's and it sounded angry the man frowned, the fool, had she actually come here to stop him? Even with her limit? No way could it be her, she may be foolish and stupid but even she had some common sense right? Had she fallen for his trick so easily

"Superman! Batman! Watch it something big is head right for you!" it was flash and J'onn speaking through the com-link

"It's fast to!" Superman caught sight of the red streak of the younger man darting towards them around the unmoving stone beast. Skidding to a halt beside them he pointed up, both heroes and the grey winged man followed the indication. A large dark mass was shooting through the air; it took the grey winged man a second to register what it was before he swore

"FOOL! Your wings are black already! Why are you here?" he demanded as the black mass plowed into him both went crashing into the now statue still creatures. The heroes watched as they came skidding to a stop a woman rolling off the man black wings tucked close to her back to prevent injury, She was in a black button down sleeve less top and tight bell bottom black jeans gold chains dangling from the belt loops. Her hair was cropped and inky black, all of this contrasted with pale skin that glowed softly with an almost angelic light. Pushing her self up quickly while the man was still recovering she looking quickly up at the three

"Whoa..." Flash muttered the word, her eyes were milky white, she was blind a black cloth had slipped down her face. She stared at them intently as if actually seeing them, then nodded

"Good you are unharmed, my fool of a brother has caused you troubles and I'm sorry." She said standing she bowed deeply, they blinked, her brother?

"Ah!" Her sudden cry of pain took them by surprise and she dropped to her knees a soft chuckle escaped the grey man and he covered his face with his hand

"You have condemned yourself sister! My beautiful sister, you left his fold to aide them, you shall be stripped of your title and cast away like the trash that you are!" The grey winged creature shoved of the ground as he did the stone creatures melted into the ground and the woman shivered

"Enjoy you prison sister, you're the one who chose it!" He said, a rip seemed to open in the sky and superman frowned flying up after him but not soon enough, the man flew through the rip, his laughter filling the air even after it closed and superman flew into empty air. The flash had gone over to the woman her wings flared out and she stood

"Um... are you alright miss?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say, he was still trying to understand what had just happened. The woman looked up as a dark gloved hand touched the black cloth pulling it back up into place it fit snuggly over her eyes

"It goes like that... right?" Batman muttered, she nodded and smiled slightly

"Yes, Thank you Br- oh wait Batman, that's the name you go by right now." She said evenly, Flash frowned as Superman landed beside them

"What were you about to call me?" Batman said his normal scowl deepening

"By your other name, but I can't say it now because it reality, at this time you are not that man, you are Batman, protector of Gothem, and member of the Justice League, one of the original seven." She said evenly and stepped back bowing deeply

"It is a true honor to be with your most esteemed presence, true hero's... ah!" Her face contorted in pain and she dropped to her knees once again. Reaching back as far as she could she gripped the base of her wings a soft whimper escaping her.

"Oh! Hey what's wrong?" Flash asked stepping forward the woman shook her head

"It is my punishment for leaving my post and interfering in the earths fates... GAH!" She doubled over as pain ripped through her back over the com-link J'onn was finally able to get through

"Be careful, that woman is giving off exceptionally high energy readings." He said Batman frowned the woman was obviously hurting,

"Your friend is right... My energy levels, as you call them are far beyond those of a humans, even humans as exceptional as your selves, I am an angle... was an angel." She said softly the pain hit her again stronger a she screamed collapsing forward. Before Flash could even react Batman had her in his arms

"She obviously needs medical attention." He said evenly at the younger mans astounded stare turning he walked briskly towards the Javelin, the ship wasn't that far, Superman flew off ahead to look at the reading J'onn had gathered from this so called angel and her brother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_You have abandoned me_

_You whose wings are black with your sins_

_You have left the fold my child_

_You shall never be able to return_

_I am sorry, my child, this is because I hate you_

_And he loves you_

The dream faded and soft voices filled the air she stilled, as consciousness began to retune she realized abruptly that the gravity was lighter here, she was not within the fold... The air was cleaner, no stagnant stench of death and blood, the voice spoke again it was a woman's,

"Her wings are remarkable, it seems once a feather is taken from the wing the black fades completely too pure white before it crumbles to a fine powder. Her mental capacity is vast, but the scars on her back are a concerning, it's as if she was tortured for a long amount of time, Scans show multiple breaks and fractures that have healed and lots of healing internal damage that was rather quickly healing it's self even as the scan was taking place, it seems she has a sort of regenerative power." The voice was light, explaining... explain her... her wounds, her cuts and scars... her memories

"It is rude to discuss a person as if they are an object." She said simply her eyes still closed, she herd the woman start obviously not expecting a supposedly unconscious being to speak

"You're awake? My you seemed to be in ruff shape when you got here but it's a good thing you have woken they wish to ask you some questions, concerning the attack on Gothem." The woman said, the black winged woman peeked an eye opened and smiled, the cloth was still in place she could see the room clearly, a medical bay, white washed and gleaming stainless steel walls shone in the light of florescent bulbs that gave off a steady hum noise. There were other beds, injured people who did not have so called 'regenerative abilities.'

"Where am I?" she asked turning to look at the woman who blinked, slightly surprised that the supposedly blind woman was looking right at her. The dark winged woman had a rather deep voice like she was depressed; her face was set with a carefully constructed emotionless mask

"Oh! Th-the Watch Tower, Batman brought you in." she said quickly realizing the woman had in fact asked a question. The other woman nodded at the response and tossed off the thin covers, thankfully she was still dressed; a quick count proved that all her chains were in place and each charm at the end was still there, each one was. Her bear feet made a soft pit-pat noise as she walked over to the doctor smiling slightly she took the woman's hand and knelt but instead of pressing her lips to it, pressed the knuckles to her forehead, The doctor watched as a red glow enveloped her hand and a warm sensation passed through her.

"What are you doing?" She asked the woman and she looked up, the doctor frowned the block cloth hide the woman's eyes, it was kind of unfair, she wanted to see them, but her selfish thought vanish when she saw the fading red mark on the others forehead that seemed like wings between them was a Celtic looking cross.

"I have used my gift to absorb your sin, your wings were beautiful but heavy with the regret from one action, I have taken away that heavy regret, you know the feeling of the regret and will not make the mistake again, but now you will no longer feel the need to punish your self for being human." She said evenly and stood

"Where am I supposed to go?" The doctor was blushing deeply gazing at the winged woman and swallowed

"D-down the hall, take a right and follow the corridor to the elevator, floor three the room should have a small sign that says 'meeting room four'." The doctor said quickly the woman nodded and was off with out another word. The doctor followed the dark winged woman with her eyes, frowning as she noticed that the wings, they seemed a little darker and the tips of the lower feathers were suddenly looking worn.

Looking around the dark winged woman frowned as she noticed the amount of people that now milled around the halls around the watch tower, heroes, people with powers exceptional humans or aliens who were earth sympathizers. Following the directions she was given by the doctor it didn't take the woman that long to find the room she was looking for. Each person she passed gave her an odd look either her wings, or the cloth that hid her blind eyes. She stopped at the meeting room and was about to knock when the door slid open automatically, all of the originals were there. Batman sat at the head of the table next to super man, on Batman's right was Wonder Woman and Flash; on Superman's left was Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, and J'onn.

"You're all here, that's good that means I won't have to repeat myself." She said evenly Flash frowned

"How can you tell aren't you blind?" he asked bluntly Diana gave him a look that plainly said 'shut the hell up' and the dark winged woman allowed the ghost of a smile to pass over her before her evenly set mask was back in place.

"I am blind but this cloth feeds the area to the visual area of my brain, my eyes can not see when they are closed but when this cloth is over them and they are open I can see as if I was never blind." She explained Flashed frowned going over what she had said, that explained why she had been able to hit the grey winged man from before.

"You can sit." Diana said evenly then pointed to a chair at the opposite end of the table and closest to the dark winged woman. Sitting she looked up at the seven heroes and sighed

"I suppose you want me to start with what my brother was thinking attacking Gothem, am I correct?" she asked Superman nodded

"Also, you called yourself an angel, what did you mean by that?"

"Yah and what's your name!" Flash said the woman's wings shifted flaring out slightly before folding tightly on her back

"My name is Azreal, I called my self and angel because that is what I was, I was an angel of chronicling and fortune, But I kept interfering, each time I interfered with a fate My wings became a little darker, I broke a huge rule stopping my brother and entering the earths resonance wave, My punishment has been delta and a messenger has informed me that I have now been abandoned by the fold because of my actions." She said evenly Batman frowned

"The fold?" he asked

"I can field this one." Hawk girl said Azreal smiled

"Yes your kind would have mention of us in your history considering our distant relations." She said Flash looked at Hawk girl and then to Azreal and then back at Hawk girl

"Are you trying to say you guys are cousins or something?" He asked Azreal shook her head

"No we are not cousins, a very long time ago, when the inhabitant of her plant first became intelligent being, they didn't posses wings. The creator, the ruler of the fold, blessed her kind with wings if they agreed to fight a great evil that would cause many deaths, the beings agreed not realizing how much later it would be before they were attacked. They were only one of the many planets tricked by the master of the fold." Azreal said Hawk girl nodded

"The fold is an alternate dimension where you angels and the creator who also refers to himself as Pangroda watch the events of the planets and make sure people follow their preordained path." Azreal nodded

"Yes, me and my brother Razial were charged with earth, unlike me, my brother loved watching the destruction the humans wreaked on one another. I was constantly trying to fix my brothers interferences and make life better for those who suffered because of his ways." She said

"His attack on Gothem was the first time he had actually left the fold in order to interfere." She explained, I was at my limit but I could not allow my brother to go through with his plan."

"What plan?" Superman asked frowning slightly

"My brother is becoming more and more human like, He lusts for power and control but he wishes to rule with the violence and iron fist to match the greatest and most violent dictators in human history. In order to do that, he must get rid of the Justice League and destroy all the worlds governments, His first attack was a test for you but You thought well, you didn't take the attack as a major threat and because of that he only has data from the three of you Batman, Flash, and Superman." She said evenly the three looked at each other then Batman returned his gaze to Azreal

"Why did you help us if it meant losing your position?" he asked

"My loss will be investigated thoroughly by the creator; he will want to know why I came to the earth resonance wave to interfere if I could have just as easily done it from the fold. My hope is that he will be informed of my brother's treachery and be able to stop him." Batman frowned

"Your hope? Are you not sure this will happen?" he asked she shook her head and a sad look broke through her mask

"No I am not sure, my brother is not the only one who developed a power hungry mind set, many of our kind are becoming fed up with just being watchers in the shadows, they wish to do things, many have broken the rules and descended to their respective planets resonance wave and become living being there." Superman nodded

"I guess that would make sense but if you've been watching us didn't you think we could handle your brother?" Flash asked sounding almost offended Azreal shook her head

"It was nothing like that, if any one were to kill one of our kind while we are outside of the fold our power is released from its concentrated form causing an explosion so big it would have taken out all of Gothem." Azreal said looking down

"I don't know how much help I can be but, I know that Razial will be back to challenge the rest of you and possibly move ahead with his plan, I request permission to aide you in protection your plant." Superman smiled and nodded

"I understand, your knowledge of your brother's plan will be helpful. Do you know where he plans to attack next?" He asked evenly Azreal shook her head

"No but we can feel a power surge when something enters our planets resonance wave, I know my brother power surge signature better then anyone, I can give you the resonance wave signature so that you'll receive reading exactly when he appears and where." She explained Superman nodded to Batman and the man stood

"follow me please." He said evenly Azreal did as she was told and followed the darkly garbed man out of the room, as soon as the door closed Superman turned to J'onn

"She is hiding something, the wounds that the doctor informed us of were caused by coming to earth one time before, and apparently the creator became enraged by why she had left for the earth and had her tortured for one hundred years." He said evenly Superman frowned

"Do you know what she was doing?" he asked

"No the memory has been altered by another powerful being, either that or she has suppressed it to a point that not even I can see it, when ever the reason came up the memory went black." He explained

"We'll keep an eye on her, if this shows even a hint of being a trick you all know the protocol." He said evenly and stood as did the others

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides for each step he took she took three,

"You walk to fast." She said simply he said nothing

"You hardly talk, do you have any idea how wired it is making sure you follow your fate when you don't say anything?" she said frowning slightly He paused

"I don't believe in fate." He said simply before walking again

"You're a very cold man do you know that, I'm surprised Alfred stays with you, any other man would have left long ago, you can act really cruel sometimes, even if you're a good guy." He paused again and rounded on her

"I am merely fulfilling a promise with my actions; someone has to protect those people in Gothem that's what I do." He said simply she grinned

"My god you can speak more then three syllables! It is a miracle!" She said loudly he wanted to frown but something wouldn't let him but he damn well wasn't going to smile so instead he kept his passive gaze set in front of him

"I'm sorry, about the things I didn't change." She said abruptly, he faltered things she could have changed... things she could have interfered with

"There were lots of things I could have changed if I had had the chance... Hitler and WW2 the whole Thanagarian incident... I was in a bad why... unable to help at those times... I'm not even allowed to stop unfair deaths... Even if the death is necessary for the fate of the world in the future, I wanted to stop it..." He clenched a fist but said nothing, was she apologizing for that time? Saying sorry for that man?

"You talk too much." He said simply and she fell silent, he could only hope that this battle with her brother ended soon, if this woman attempted to apologize for all the time she couldn't interfere he was going to hurt her, like he wanted to now... knowing that she could have interfered... even as far fetched as it sounded, the fact that she didn't actually made him angry. The door to the central control room opened and he led her inside

"You said something about resonance waves?" he asked she nodded

"Yes you referred to them as energy levels, my brothers resonance wave is equivalent to a 6645.777382928474938644938 on you energy level indicator." Batman raised a skeptical eyebrow

"Don't believe me? Check mine 6559.8829128782 converting the resonance wave number into energy level readings is kind of hard you know." She said simply and he frowned entering the number she had recited the computer immediately showed a 3D model of the central control room, the people inside, her figure was in red highlighting that the energy level matched her.

"Maybe you'll be of some use...' he muttered and Azreal smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review please, flames are welcome, I use them to roast marshmallows.**_


	2. Her Brother

_**Black Winged Angel**_

_Do you fear what you have become?_

_Are you full of regret?_

_Do you hate what you have allowed yourself to become?_

_Will you beg forgiveness from me?_

_Do not, for I have left you behind _

_Child of sin, you are no longer of my fold_

Her room was small and unadorned, because of what she was, because of her wings; she was at risk roaming the earth. Her inability to hide her wings meant that walking around, even in normal clothing, meant that she may have been mistaken as Thanagarian, needless to say, that would not be too safe for her.

She sat tucked close to the wall her knees hugged to her chest her dark hair fell down limply, slightly damp from her shower. She had used the time to think, pulling soap suds across her skin to try and banish the scent of the fold, the putrid scent of death that she was sure was still there... how she hated that smell.

Her fingers held her arms tightly pressing so hard that the already pale skin became lighter. His laughing face filled her every thought and her wings flared out as anger filled her, try as she might, she had emotions, she felt pure anger and hatred, most of it directed at her brother. Twice now he had caused her to show herself, the first time, she was tortured for years and years... for so long that time became a mindless blur and the true reason had become a blur now that she had done it again she knew she would not suffer the torture again, instead she had lost her title, she had become what was commonly referred to as a fallen, She could still fly and had her basic skills, but her ability to interfere with fate had now been stripped from her and with each year she spent on this planet her body would slowly age and decay, much like a humans, till she was an old crone and her bones crumbled to dust.

"I'll kill you..." she muttered softly, another flash of his face went through her mind the cloth was gone as were her cloths, she sat on the bed allowing the cold air to cool her burning skin, the water from the shower had been scalding, the only way she could see to wash away the disgusting stench. Her skin was littered with the scars of her prior imprisonment, her back, a criss-cross of shiny flesh the bluntly said a whip had been taken to it more then once, flesh cleaved from bone as punishment for a crime she could hardly remember. Spanning the space between her wings was another intricate design much like the ones that had been on her forehead before, but this was a tattoo the black ink displayed boldly over the shining roads of flesh, she had gotten it after her hundred year punishment.

Her world was dark but she could feel energy, resonance waves of each hero that passed. One of the waves stopped in front of her door and she heard the sound of the pressure lock realizing and the door sliding open. She looked up, her milky silver eyes gazing in the direction of her door

"Oh! I'm sorry... I'll come back." The voice was young, male, Flash, Azreal smiled, was the man shy? He always seemed to act so bold when speaking with women. Oh well every one had two faces this was apparently his true face

"Wait! Keep your back turned and close the door so I can dress, while your standing there you can tell me why you came." She said evenly, listening as his feet shuffled and the door closed she stood and gathered her clothing.

"The others wanted to meet again they want to know as much of your brothers plan as you know, a lot of League members will be there, after your part is herd they'll be given their assignments and such." He said coughing slightly, it was easy to tell he was feeling uneasy, granted he acted like a player but when in these kinds of situations he still had gentlemanly modesty.

"You can turn around you know, I'm dressed." She said evenly, he peeked over his shoulder and saw she was perched on the edge of the bed her legs crossed, the gold chains lay scattered of her belt across the scratchy white bedspread and her dark hair looked as if she had combed through it with her fingers to get it to look slightly less disheveled. Flash smiled and she stood her mask was back in place, any indication of the burning water she had washed herself with was gone. She strode past him and out the door stopping to glance back at him.

"Same room as before?" She asked he shook his head and walked out stepping ahead of her he led her though the corridors, meeting up with a couple other heroes, Including Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Supergirl. Azreal introduced herself with a strait face, with the black cloth covering her eyes again she could see their faces a glance of pity at her blindness that they assumed she couldn't see. The meeting was held in a large hall looking area near the docking bay Batman was already debriefing people explaining as much of the plan as he knew, Azreal smiled seeing the variety of faces, it was interesting to see how many heroes the earth had acquired. It was easy to see why so many people had such wonderful fates, with the heroes that now stood before her she could see how each one was tied to so many people lives, as saviors and protectors.

"Do you have anything else to mention?" the sudden question startled her out of her thoughts and she nodded stepping forward Batman stepped to the side slightly, it would be interesting to see how well she spoke to such a large crowd

"As you may already know, this new threat, my brother, is a being called an angel, but do not be deceived he is an angel in name only! He is nothing like the angels of human lore, he will attempt to manipulate you with sugared words and false promises, you may think you are immune and not take this warning seriously!" Already she could see confidant smiles of heroes who assumed they were either to powerful to be tricked or had nothing an 'angel' can promise them to make them fall

"However! He is no fool, he will search deep within your minds, he will attempt to manipulate your thoughts and make you think the twisted ideas are all your own! He may be different but he is not immortal, I promise to do my best to aide you but the first thing I can offer is a warning, he is no fool and will not fall easily!" She spoke powerfully, her position at one time had demanded that she be able to command a large audience, she kept a level voice and spoke as if she were speaking to each person individually, she made up for the inability to make eye contact with a powerful presence that seemed to claim attention, with each point she made her wings flared and contracted

"I only wish for the protection of this planet and its people, you are the ones who have protected it and altered the fates of many, I have seen your amazing gifts at work, you are the ones who control fate, not my brother, or me!" There was a moment of silence and she smiled

"They trust you for a reason; show them why by protecting them from this new threat." She said and stepped back, there was a sudden roar of agreement, of course they would protect the people of this world, they would protect their home. Turning to Batman she smirked

"Did I talk to the crowd well enough?" she asked he scowled slightly he had to admit, she had gotten her point across. Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and the other three began to split the heroes into groups, each group given an area to patrol, one of the original seven would each have command of a continent. Though Batman would have command of both North and South America, Antarctica would be under Supergirl's jurisdiction with several others, J'onn would stay in the watch tower keeping and eye on the reading, Azreal would helping Batman with the Americas.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Razial laughed as he lounged stretched across a dark colored couch draped with blood red silk, hovering before him was a cloud like screen his sister as commanding as ever, she hadn't earned her position for nothing, but now she was no better then a human. He wore a grey silk vest that hung open exposing his bare flesh and baggy silk pants giving him a slightly Arabian look, his current taste. He held a shallow wine glass long and blunt grey painted nails touched the crystal causing a soft tink sound as he rose his glass to his sister speech the deep red wine with in the glass swirled slightly with the movement_

_"How well you know me dear sister, and how amusing it will be to crush your beloved Justice League under my thumb... I will have the power I desire, and you, beautiful little sister, shall suffer again, but this time, your torture will not end after one hundred years, not even a millennia will be long enough to punish you for standing against me." All this was said with a broad smile, yes he would make her suffer for hurting him, she will beg for death every time she was given chance to rest, he would bind and pluck her wings, feather by feather till she could no longer stand it._

_A soft fluttering of wings and a small grey bird perched on the arm rest hopping from one foot to the next its eyes glowed red for a moment and it chirped. Razial smiled and extended his free hand the bird hopped onto his finger and puffed out it's feathers, one fell loose from it's chest and touched his wrist, it began to glow red and became a vast map of earth _

_"Perfect, this map in excellent, I applaud your work Rifel." He said softly The bird twittered softly and flew off Up high into the darkness several red glowing pinpoints of bird eyes glittered in the black for a moment before returning to the dark void of shadow now that one of their brethren had returned from it's duty for the grey master. Tracing his nail along the projection of the map several blue dots began to blink _

_"Oh I see, each of these dots must be members of the JLU... how amusing... now lets just see what they are planning."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She kept even with the Javelin, her wings beating powerfully, her face set in an expressionless mask. He kept at a pretty level speed though wind and air pressure differences meant a little bit of turbulence caused her to slow once or twice, but she stayed even with him. She did a few barrel rolls when the had first entered the Earths atmosphere simply because it was so much easier to fly here, the weaker gravity made her feel so much lighter then back in the fold, and even with the pollution the air was still much cleaner, so fresh and crisp.

"I envy you, your home is so beautiful." She had muttered at one point not realizing her com-link was on she had gotten agreements from several JLU members about how beautiful the earth was. Even Batman had given a soft grunt of agreement; he hadn't really said much to her after her speech to the heroes back at the watch tower, she was afraid she had somehow angered him. She had stayed silent after that her eyes set ahead of her only straying to glance at the Javelin and make sure she was still with him, the com-link seemed to bock out the roar of the wind and the engines of the ship she flew beside.

As she flew she felt a sort of freedom fill her, flying in the fold was nothing like this, there where clouds, cold damps clouds that she could fly through, the wind tugged at her cloths and danced around her frame playfully. She found her self smiling with each flap of her wings she felt herself shooting along at such an amazing speed,

"...here." The word caught her of guard and she blinked looking over at Batman with a blank gaze he frowned

"I said we should split up here, you'll take the South and I'll take north, half the team will follow you." He said evenly, she nodded and gave a thumbs up to show she had understood and veered of to the left her wings sifting position for the abrupt turn several flying heroes followed her change of direction, She swooped lower she was on the coast, just over Florida, another hour of air time and they would be in the center of the continent from their they would spread out and take positions, her brothers next move would be on a large scale, she knew it, Razial liked flare, he would do something attention getting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_He smiled watching as blinking dots took places all over the map, it was going to be fun targeting each place, his element beasts would be perfect, wood bests, fire beasts, rock beasts, water beasts, and even sand beasts, all of them under his command, a whole army of creatures who followed his order with out question because he was the one who gave them life._

_"This place first, Ice beasts and snow beasts, take out the heroes who stand in your realm, reclaim it for you master and take control of the area, you life stones are hidden within your bellies you shall be safe even if your heads take damage." His hand flared out of and enlarged section of the map showing the Antarctic continent where the weakest links were, his nails tapped lightly as they touched the glass of the display screen upon which the projection now sat._

_"Fools, you will not last long against my beasts." He said with a smile he lent over and kissed the screen lightly just over one of blinking blue dots_

_"Good bye little Justice league member, if my sister hadn't involved you, you wouldn't have to die like this." He said with a smile pulling away he held up a spread out palm and then curled his fingers to him one by one starting with his pinky a grey mist formed from the movement and when his hand was a fist he softly blew at the mist and it covered the arctic region of the map _

_"Now! Rise my beasts and reclaim what is rightfully your realm!"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Azreal's heart pounded, an extreme resonance surge had occurred with in earth's wave field she could feel it, it followed his wave pattern but he hadn't entered the earth resonance wave.

"He's attacking! He's using his beasts!" She said loudly at the same time the computers in the watch tower where going nuts as a huge energy level reading spiked near the Antarctic region of the world. Her wings were beating powerfully as she flew in the direction of the attack

"Large creatures are headed for Supergirl's team, I can't get a hold of them, the weather is causing communication interference." J'onn said Azreal frowned

"Razial's going after what he thinks is the weakest link." She said flying faster, he would be ruthless, she already knew, that's the way he was

"How long do we have to get there before the beasts reach them?" She asked flying faster, had to fly faster.

"Five minutes, the beasts didn't form anywhere near them." Azreal nodded

'It's a failsafe to keep humans safe incase something occurs and we have to summon our beasts in order to keep fate on it's correct course, the beasts can not be formed near humans, but after they are formed they follow their creators orders and can go anywhere human inhabited or not." She explained

"He's going to try and weaken the defenses by eliminating the weakest of you, he'll be like me, he sees the original seven as the strongest of the bunch. Because Super girl and her team are not among that she'll be the first target!" Faster, each beat of her wings sent her speeding through the air. The Javelin was catching up Superman was already heading to the location, heroes were following but some were staying put.

"This could be a decoy, luring the strongest away from his true goal." Batman offered Azreal frowned, that was very true, it could be that kind of a scenario and she would never know until he entered earth's wave. Sudden indecisiveness filled her, what if that was that was the situation? She faltered, she didn't know... what was happenings, was he ticking them?

"Azreal what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

_"What's wrong sister? Do you doubt yourself?" _Things blurred, why didn't she know? Why was this sudden fear that she might be wrong gripping her? Cold fingers curled around her mind and she felt doubts fill her, what if she was wrong, what if people were hurt because of it

"Azreal!" A strong hand gripped her shoulder and she gasped looking to the side her eyes wide Superman was watching her with a mix of concern and confusion

"I-I'm fine, just not used to the thin atmosphere of the earth, it's much thicker in the fold." She said evenly a light smile on her face

"Come on, we have to move faster, knowing Razial he'll have moved the life stone with in the beasts bodies, you people will be attacking the heads correct? It won't be there the beasts won't go down till their life stone is destroyed." She said

"The rock beasts you face had their life stones in their heads, that's why when you destroyed the head; they went down like a rock slide on a mountain." She explained Superman frowned

"What's a life stone?" Azreal glanced back at him

"It's exactly what it sounds like, the life stones are placed with in our element beasts giving them life, with out them the beasts are merely fancy statues and puddles of water. All of our kind can make them, Razial's take the form of lumbering humanoids, their strong but not very fast they also move with limited intelligence." Superman nodded

"What about yours?" She smiled

"Mine take the same form as my familiar, Cheetahs, their strength is pretty good, and their intelligence is average but their speed is unmatched by any other familiar in the fold." She said a little proudly then flushed slightly

"And familiars? What are those?" he asked, he seemed rather interested in the workings of the fold, at least that's how it seemed to her.

"The familiar is a guardian beast that each angel has, Razial's is a small grey bird, alone it can't do much but when he summons huge flocks of them it hurts. Mine is a cheetah as I just said, our familiars were chosen according to aspects that we thought would be important in a guardian beast, I needed one that could relay messages to me very quickly, my brother wanted one that could spy and make maps... maps! That's it!" She swooped down breaking through the clouds, they were well over ocean now, and snow was driving mercilessly against her

"Azreal what is it?" the com-link was scratchy even though they were still so close the storm causing lots of interference, everything fell into place and she smiled it was a good plan except for the advanced reading from the watch tower.

"My brother must have used one of his birds maps the create a storm causing the interference so that we can't communicate with Supergirl, he must have thought the storm would stop all the reading in the watch tower so that we wouldn't know there was an attack until after it had happened" She explained, already she could see his ideal scenario playing out in her head, that's why she had become so flustered, he had attempted to make her go back and join the weaker fight the real decoy battle.

"He would create a few beasts else where with the intention of having us destroy them, a way to confuse me about were the resonance waves were coming from, but he didn't count on the fact I had given you guys his resonance wave readings!" she explained, the father they went the harsher the storm grew and soon she was forced to break up through the clouds and rejoin the group

"You've got snow in your hair and your wings are white with frost, let me warm you up." One of the hero's a woman called Magma flew close Azreal, the intense heat emanating from her body warmed the angle quickly and she smiled gratefully, the woman had deeply tanned skin and bright crimson eyes, her hair was a flaming orange red and she wore an orange red and yellow out fit, gold bands were attached to her wrists and ankles while large gold hops dangled from her ears. She had a flam tattoo that spanned from her left cheek just under her eye down along her neck covering most of her upper left arm and reaching across her chest.

"Thank you, is there a way you could use your powers to create a pocket of heat to keep us warm, He'll be using ice beasts and possibly water beasts to fight in this area, I can use some of your flame to create flame beasts to help fight." She explain Magma nodded

"I'll do what I can but I got to ask a question, my little sister is a huge angel fanatic, is your kind the real angels or is there really like the angels that work for god." She asked Azreal smiled

"That is more of a question the creator could answer, I honestly do not know, but I'm sure, for your sister, those angels she loves, do exist if only for her." She said Magma nodded

"Thanks." Azreal nodded, she wasn't sure whether true angel existed or weather it really was just the creator and the fold, but she did know, that the kind of angle she was, wasn't created when a person died and their soul became one, her breed of angel were created by the creator Pangroda. With each beat of her wings they drew closer to the arctic, Swooping down Azreal and Superman Made sure they were on the right path, and it wasn't long before they had passed the coast and were now drawing closer to Supergirl's group.

Something shot up through the clouds and floated for a moment before falling, it took an instant to realize it was one of the younger heroes Black Bell. The girls costume was torn apart and the dark energy that normally enveloped her form had become weak

As she fell back through the clouds Azreal shot forward her arms out, catching the girl She frowned as her eyes fell on the scene she had expected, the snow had patches of red and a few heroes were trying to recuperate as others were fighting of huge ice monsters and slightly frozen water beasts.

"We have to find out were the life stone in Superman, can you see it? Look for a glowing red stone, that's the resonance color for earth." She said quickly as the dark haired man hovered next her while the rest flew into the fight to aide their comrades

"I have it, in their stomachs!" He said Azreal nodded

"Alright, let's go help." She said swooping down Black Bell still in her arms, she set the darkly garbed hero next to a few others who could care for her, and then was off flying into the air

"Magma I need fire!" She yelled getting the red woman's attention raising her hands over her head, the wind whipping her hair and ripping at her clothing the gold chains swung around her legs wildly

"Fire it at my hands!" She said the woman nodded and shot a fire ball into waiting palms it stopped abruptly and a soft golden glow enveloped it

"I follow and under stand you; I command and take orders from you! Rise now my beast! FIRE CHEETAH AIDE ME!" Swinging her arms down with her wrists held together she crossed her arms across her chest and the fire ball took position at the point where her arms met taking shape of a large crouching cat. In a fast movement her arms spread out wide and the cheetah launched itself at the nearest Ice beast growing in size until it was as big as a real cheetah. With the additional heroes it was now an even fight, Razial's beasts may have been dumb but they weren't completely inept and as it became apparent they were losing they began to attempt a retreat

"Oh no you don't I can't let my brother get a hold of your life stones!" She yelled she flew forward hand out stretched she crashed through the water beasts her fingers closing around small glowing red gems. Something large smashed against her back between her shoulder blades and she was down, the snow was cold, but now she was soaked from going through the water beasts.

She tried to fly but a sharp pain filled her wings and she could barley move them the hit had pinched the nerves and it would take days for them to relax so she could fly again. Several of the ice beasts surrounded her and she curled up bracing herself for the attack she couldn't get away. A clang filled the air and several beeps before on of the ice beasts midsection exploded. She looked up as the wind blew away the smoke and Batman along with flash was quickly destroying the stomachs of the beast.

Flash offered her his hand and she took it without thinking, they had helped her? Twice now... They were heroes it was what they did... but the sin that festered in her hart pulled, his movements were graceful she could stop herself from looking back to make sure he was ok as Flash pulled her quickly through the snow.

The remaining Ice beasts ran, fast for lumbering idiots, and the heroes grouped looking at Azreal expectantly

"He'll have trouble reforming his army for a while." She said holding out her hand

"I got a hold of these." Opening her hand several small red gems sat in her palm glittering with power Flash looked at her questioningly and she smiled

"When a life stone is destroyed we automatically get a replacement but if the life stone is still intact but someone else has gotten a hold of it we are not given a replacement because we can only have so many life stone in existence because it saps our power. Because I have these, Razial won't be able to make as many monsters." She said several heroes nodded, suddenly understanding the full importance of the gems.

"This attack will be only one of many, he's a stubborn boy, but he's also arrogant, he'll make a mistake at one point and that's when we can beat him." She said firmly looking at them with a smile

_"FOOL!" _Sudden pain shot through her head and her eyes went wide she stepped forward dropping the gems and grabbing her head

_"Don't think for even a moment I will allow you and you little hero friends a chance to stop me! Dear sister, you are fighting a losing battle, and I revel in the pain you'll feel when you realize that!" _Her eyes her eyes clouded over, even with the cloth in place, her mind swam and everything went dark, the last thing she remembered was falling forward and strong warm arms catching her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next chapter out :) see now I've gotten into the story XD I'm already liking how it turns out, thanks to Nightwing 509 for the review is this a soon enough update for you? XD_**


	3. Her Date

_**Black Winged Angel**_

_Are you so ungrateful to me?_

_Do you hate me?_

_Is the pain you feel deep within harsh?_

_Do you want to cry?_

_Do you want...?_

_To die?_

_The crack of the leather made her wince as it lashed across her flesh the unforgiving woven leather peeling her skin away for the millionth time this session. His favorite form of torture, he had given up trying to make her scream, she was developing a tolerance but it was costing her dearly, as she clung weakly to the few threads of sanity she still possessed, she would not give him the pleasure of driving her insane._

_"Dose it hurt you?" the voice was cold, unforgiving as always, the reason she felt this pain, the reason she no longer cried out or gave satisfaction of breaking down like a child._

_"Yes." She said simply her hand braced on the cold stone wall of her prison her fingers curled tightly to try and block the pain... she was failing. Her face was scrunched up in pain unintended tears flowed down her face, another way her tried to cope, even if they were unwanted, she would not look weak_

_"Do you hate it?" The questions he asked mocked her and she had to grit her teeth to stop from giving him the wrong answer, the right answer meant lashings the wrong answer just put her right one deaths door._

_"Yes." Again that one word, the word that sealed her fate, made her suffer, but was the one answer he wanted to hear_

_"Do you hate me?" This answer had to be different this answer had to be correct most of all_

_"No." she could almost hear his smile pain shot through her as he thrashed again at her back. She herd him step forward then his cool fingers touched her back, burning with slight fever and pain. He always did this, she never understood but as always, by that time she was hardly in the condition to try and understand the creator._

_"Your skin is so pretty, this area, between you dirty wings, will you get a tattoo there for me? I bet it will look very lovely, a Celtic cross, to make you look like an angel." He said his mouth close to her ear as her knees began to give way and she sank to the floor he stayed towering over her, he knew and she knew she could not refuse, not because she loved him, not because she wanted to make him happy, but because it was his will, an no one could ever be free of that. At least that's what she knew at that time._

_"You, angle of death, you bring nothing but disaster to those you care about... only I am allowed to love you. You still have fifty years... can you last that long?" She looked up at him her crimson eyes now slightly milky, she could see his shadow but could no longer make out his face, brilliant wings, six of them, sat on his back each one as luminescent as the next. He was a liar, he loved her no more then he loved the purest of his creations, he loved the blood and pain that they caused, he had long become a sick and twisted creature, and her commander._

_"You are losing you sight tell me why." He said touching her chin, the soft velvet touch of his fingers covered in blood, her blood. There was actual concern lacing his voice, this question had started no less then a year ago when her blindness had started to develop_

_"I am fighting the pain; my body is finding a way to cope." She said simply it was his fault, she wanted to rage at how her going blind was all his fault, but she could not, she held her tongue and kept her gaze as steady as she could, she wanted nothing more then to pass out and rest for a little while._

_"Good girl, now rest, I will be back again, soon." Something creaked, the cell door, the old metal and she was alone, her back numbing the scent of blood making the air stagnant and putrid, she hated it. Collapsing forward she sighed weakly and let her eyes slide closed, a short rest before he returned and it all started again._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When she woke, that morning she found she couldn't see her back ached, but that was merely caused by the dream so she was not as concerned about that as she was about the fact she couldn't see, where was her cloth?

"You're awake?" the voice sounded a little annoyed and she frowned. Her milky eyes swiveling in the direction of the voice but it was difficult to tell where the person was, she was much more dependent on her eyes then she had thought.

"Give it back." she said simply her eyes narrowing to what she hoping was a glare, she didn't like not being able to see, not knowing what was around her, who might be watching. Batman frowned at her demand but didn't give her what he knew she wanted, instead he feigned idiocy

"Give what back?" he asked simply, his voice as usual the monotones tones of a man who pretended he was uninterested in everything. The black winged woman frowned sitting up her wings fared out with a loud flap and she glared at him her milky eyes gazing him down even thought he knew she couldn't see him that was made clear by the fact that she was glaring just over his shoulder, he could practically feel the piercing gaze grazing his shoulder.

"Give it to me Human!" she said sharply, after the words escaped her she gasped, her eyes widening in what he assumed to be horror, what about her words had made her react like that. She couldn't believe she had just said that, she had brought up the fact he was human.

"Forgive me... Please can, I have my cloth back?" she asked he frowned, why did she need forgiveness, for calling him human? She held out her hand and he sighed he doubted she even knew were she was reaching as her hand was to far to the left grasping her hand lightly he placed the cloth in the and she smiled

"Thank you..." she said evenly her face slipping back to it emotionless mask, he frowned why did that annoy him? To see her face slip so easily to such an indifferent expression, it was almost as if she was not allowed to smile.

"I'm starting to think this place might as well be my room, if I'm going to keep ending up here..." she muttered pushing off the bed Her wings flared and caught the air as she landed evenly on her toes just past him He turned just as she did their eye both pairs hidden behind masks met, they held their gazes for a moment before a frown crossed her face and she turned away quickly determined to escape his gaze she walked away quickly. The gold chains clinked softly as she walked she hated how she had broken her vow and said such a horrible thing to the man, to point out their difference Her wings fluttered a few feather falling loose, the black melted and then the pure white feather crumbled to dust.

"She's different that's for sure." Batman turned Superman was leaning against the door looking at the dust from one of the feathers now settled in his palm

"You should study its makeup, I'm sure we can learn something useful if you analyze it..." he said evenly the dark knight stepped forward and held out a vile into which superman placed the pale powder.

"She was watching you during the fight you know." Superman said with a grin Batman didn't give any indication he had herd the Kryptonian as he brushed past headed of home his lab and a good rest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the jet touched down in the dark cavern of the bat cave The darkly clad man within leaned back rubbing the bridge of his nose, the dust superman had given him, he debated just tossing it and saying he hadn't found anything worth note... why was he even considering! He chastised himself harshly, what had gotten in to him?

"Master Bruce?" He looked up torn from his thoughts by the cautious words of his old friend and butler Alfred. He turned his gaze to the aged man icy eyes behind the mask softened the man seemed worried, but the Alfred always had worried for him, even as a child the man had been like a second father... no a dear and trusted friend

"You seem, occupied sir, is everything all right?" the man asked with raised brow, Bruce chuckled and stood walking out of his craft

"I have work to do, Tea, please, Alfred, it's probably going to be a long night." He said evenly Alfred nodded

"Would you like to change sir?" the elderly man asked but Batman shook his head

"No better get strait to it..." as he climbed the stone steps to the main platform and his computer he paused

"I was compelled to destroy something, just now, pretend that it didn't exist or have anything of use about it... I found the notion rather odd." He said evenly to the man before turning away and walking to his chair Alfred smiled and headed up stairs to the main house to make the tea his master had requested.

The fingers of one hand skillfully attacked the keyboard before him as the other pulled of the phial of dust and placed it in the scanner a soft glow as the machine scanned the substance and registered its chemical makeup. If nothing else, this powder would provide him more information for his vast database several windows popped up, charts and graphs of chemical make up he smiled in satisfaction it seemed it was nothing unusual but even as he thought this his smiled faltered. The graphs, normally starting at zero and growing till they reached the correct amount then stilled were fluctuating wildly as if the very composition of the matter was changing as it was scanned

"What in the..." he was halted in his words as another window popped up, one he certainly had not programmed into his systems and one that was hardly welcome there

"**Keep your human nose out of business that is not your own.**" The message hardly seemed threatening but something about the whole thing settled an uneasy feeling in his gut and he set about trying to by pass this unwelcome message and get back to his work, Maybe he would need to use, some skill to figure out exactly what was going on with this former 'angel'. The night would pass slowly for the both of them, Azreal locked up in her room in the tower stretching and folding her wings watching as feathers fell free and crumbled to dust thoughts of who she was, the vow she had broken, and the situation she was in playing through her mind. Batman, Bruce Wane trying each trick he had to bypass the oddity in the chemical makeup, the annoying message that kept finding it way on to his screen and the back of his mind, that kept bringing up her image, a most annoying one at that.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Please! Please, please, please!" Pale hands were clasped as if praying as cloth covered eyes gazed at the dark knight her eyes brows furrowed in a way that said she was trying to look like she was pleading with him

"No I don't have the time to baby sit some woman because she's feeling like a caged bird." He said firmly and her pleading faced slipped for a moment, her could almost feel the hate radiating off of her before she again attempted to plead with him.

"Come on if I stay locked up in here I'm going to go mad, just a walk that's all I want maybe a little window shopping and see what sort of stuff people are really into try a few strange foods! Come on you can't expect me not to want to explore my new home!" she said Batman almost rolled his eyes at her, he was trying not to give in, _trying._

"Oh please Come on you can escort me and explain what I am, they'll believe you, This ship is just so... um..." she faltered, she didn't want to be rude and say the ship was basically as boring as the golf game on Sega Saturn but... it was. Bruce sighed, that begging look, her wings were folded in and she was practically on her knees, he wondered how she kept her balance.

"Fine how's this If you don't let me out I'm going to bug you every breathing second every time you board the ship how does that sound? Me lurking around hissing how cruel and unfeeling you are huh!" she said an evil grin spread across her face for affect but he didn't doubt that she would do it, angry women were scary he knew that from experience with cat woman and Poison Ivy.

"Fine..." he said with a drawn out sigh he was never going to live this down he knew it, but the shrike of glee that escaped the women as she tackle hugged him was distracted him from his thoughts. Her wings flared and she had him in such a tight grip he feared for his ribs for a moment. They made their way to the main hanger, she couldn't hide her wings that well but she folded them close to her back and they barrowed a thick hoodie from one of the younger members, Black of course the rest of her wings the tips, could be attributed to a belt.

"Were do you want to go first?" Batman asked with a sigh as she gazed out the small ships main window her excitement was tangible as they landed in a field, she shot out faster then the Flash and he set the cloaking device so that no one would find it.

"I wanna see a park and I wanna go to a pet store and the zoo, Oh! Let's see a movie! Ice-cream, you know the cold stuff! It's so nice out!" she said dashing off ahead her bare feet barley skimming the grass as she ran ahead he followed in a brisk walk, he couldn't help but agree with her it was nice outside, one of those cloudless days were the sun shined down on everything and one could pretend nothing was wrong with the world. He brought his attention back to the woman only to find she was still listing off things she wanted to try apparently unable to make up her mind.

"Swimming in a lake or... or, or riding a horse, There's so much to do on this world." She said excitedly turning to him with a bright smile he caught up to her holding up a hand he didn't want her to be like excitable tourist when they got to the city

"Movie with ice-cream them we can check out the zoo in the park just down the road." He said making the choices for her, her face lit up and she nodded

"Great!" she yelled out with excitement he couldn't help but chuckle, she was in a very strange but good mood. The cheerfulness she was giving off was oddly infections and each smile was causing him to think less of how angry he was at his computer systems and just enjoying the time with out worrying about something, if only for a few hours.

"Horse!" she said suddenly and the man looked up, he didn't need to worry about looking abnormal he was in civilian clothing, a simple t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers, he stopped in his tracks, indeed trotting down the road were three horse and their handlers one a beautiful black stallion with sharp black eyes, and the other two mares one a dappled grey with a white mane and tail, the other a light sandy brown its mane a deep chocolate in color, a tail to mach both in thin tight braids with classy red ribbons

"There pretty up close." Azreal said in wonder only to have the lead rider stare at her oddly Azreal smiled and it took her dark haired male companion to remember why her saying such a thing would be so badly received.

"He's beautiful, what's his name?" The rider a strong looking female with cropped hair the shade of her mount raised a thin eyes brow

"How can you tell it's a he? You have your eyes covered. The woman asked Azreal flushed realizing she had already made a mistake Bruce stepped in realizing this was not going to go in a good direction fast.

"I told her what he looks like, she was just in an accident I'm helping with rehabilitation." He said the lie rolling evenly off his tongue the other two riders nodded, the story made sense to them anyway but the leader rider was not so easily convinced

"Why would a guy like you be working with so silly little accident victim don't you have better things to do like get a job and buy some cleaner threads or what ever?" she asked in a harsh tone Azreal's good mood vanished in an instant and her sweater shifted as her wings tried to flare in indignation that a nameless girl would be so rude to people who were merely trying to show admiration for her horse. Gripping the cloth Azreal pulled it down her dark lashes parting to expose the milky orbs of her eyes the woman smirked she had been right the girl below her couldn't see, what did she want pity?

"Your sin is deep woman, you wings are aching with memories of what you did exactly two years five months and three days ago, that act that weighs so heavily on your wings I can see clearly, I see the purple of his shirt and the blond of his hair not only that but I see-"

"Shut up! You nothing but a blind girl Get away from here you freak your not welcome, go back to your home world freak." The woman snapped harshly obviously flustered from Azreal's words she gave her horse a fast kick and the three were off, Azreal smirked after them pulling up the cloth and turning into a firm chest she stepped back quickly her eyes meeting the deep blue of Bruce Wane

"What was that just now?" he asked his arms crossed, said blue orbs narrowed in confusion and annoyance. Azreal let out a weak laugh

"Ah, well you see... I was really tick off, so I lied and acted like I had some sort of power." She said her face flushing, Bruce blinked, she had been lying?

"But you said the exact thing to frighten the woman and gave a date!" he said Azreal nodded

"Angel of chronicling! I know what every one has done and their 'sins' I also have face based memory if I see their face I can remember important things about them, I took off the blind fold to make it look like I was seeing her 'sin' with my blind eyes When really I just remembered chronicling it." She said evenly and he nodded, her story made sense but he wasn't fully convinced, to ease her though he smiled acting as if he had bought the whole story.

They were silent as they walked to the city, but as they began to get closer to the theater Azreal was already gaping at the city streets Her face turning every which way to see everything as if she had never seen it before

"They look so big up close!" she said looking up at a Sky Scraper Bruce nodded

"I would assume that's why they are called Sky Scrapers." He said She turned to him her lips pursed in an annoyed frown

"Oh! Don't pick on me!" she said and he was startled but nodded

"Who's picking on you I'm pointing out a fact." He said with a shrug and continued walking. As Azreal kept looking around Bruce was annoyed to notice that she wasn't the only one enjoying the views of the city and a few men had paused their eyes on the darkly clad seeming tourist, not wanting to cause a scene he moved over to her and settled an arm around her shoulders She looked up surprise evident in her face.

"Just keep walking, you acting like a tourist got some attention, you have to be more careful, you say you watched but didn't you absorb how dangerous the world is for women?" he asked She nodded weakly a light blush crossing her face

"I'm sure you can take your arm off me now, they got the point I think..." she said quietly He removed his arm and they entered the theater. One hour later they emerged with the crowd Azreal running though the last scene in her head

"Ok, ok, ok, so if he liked her for so long, why keep it all bottled up, if fate chose for him to like her she should have pursued her instead of letting her go off to the creepy blond guy..." she said He sighed and shook his head

"Did you not enjoy the movie then?" he asked tiredly? She had insisted on seeing a movie He knew full well Flash would have dubbed "A Chick Flick" but unlike the other women with in the theater with dripping eyes and clinging to their boyfriends, her only contact with him was accidentally brushing his hand when she reached for her soda, and her face was set with stony determination as if she was trying to understand every little thing about the movie.

"You said, there is a zoo at the park." She said looking at him, he nodded and turned heading towards the park his hands in his pockets his blue eyes glanced at the sky, it seemed while they had been watching the movie a few dark clouds had rolled in threatening the peacefulness of the day.

"Hey look!" Her excited call pulled him again from his thoughts and he watched as she dashed past him looking at a glass display of tropical bird feathers that had fallen off their exhibit birds

"Wow! It must be so cool to have wing in colors like this." She said a hint of envy in her voice, he smirked, it seemed even angels had time when they considered their looks.

"Come on come on!" she said Grabbing his arm and pulling him to ticket booth.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Super man smiled as he watched the two on the monitor in the control room

"He seems like he's enjoying himself." The Kryptonian jumped as Wonder woman leaned on the back of his chair a light smile playing on cherry red lips as she watched the former angel woman Lead Bruce Wane through the reptile exhibit of the Zoo

"You're not jealous?" Super man asked raising a skeptical brow she shook her head

"Not really, we tried the whole relationship thing... didn't really turn out the way we thought it would... " she said with a shrug Superman nodded and turned back to the screen watching as Azreal looked up her hand held out

"Guess the weather isn't holding..." he muttered Wonder Woman grinned

"Rain isn't so bad... but you should stop watching, invasion of privacy and all." She said as she flicked off the monitor, the screen going dead just as the two Justice Leaguers were running for shelter from the sudden down pour of rain.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where did all the rain come from, it was nice a second ago!" Azreal muttered tucking closer under the over hang of the aquarium building her arm brushing Bruce, she flushed a little and turned her gaze down at her feet, she had done that in the theater to, both were accidental but she had blessed the darkness when a flaming blush had engulfed her face back at the movie, now nothing could hide the red of her face

"Azrael..." She looked up at the dark haired man forgetting for a moment that her cheeks were red

"Oh! Shit..." she turned away quickly but he grabbed her arm she stopped abruptly

"Bruce... Please..." she muttered he turned her to face him his finger touching the cloth that covered her eyes, he slid it down he wanted to see her eyes, She opened them slowly as if suddenly ashamed of them

"Bruce... I... I broke a very important vow, it is forbidden for our kind to fall in love you see... But, I was watching someone, his courage... his strength, touched me deeply, not only that but how hard he fought for people's sake... not for his own gain..." His breath hitched

"Az-"

"Bruce, I fell in love with a dark knight, and his alter ego..." she said Her eyes staying on the spot where she had last seen his face before the cloth had been pulled down, he was silent and her brow furrowed with worry

"Bru-" She was cut off as cold lips touched hers, the hand on her arm snaked around her waist and his other hand sought hers and held it tightly. The kiss sent waves of feeling crashing through her. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt her knees weaken as she leaned slightly in to the kiss

_Dark eyes held hers His pale finger running through her hair His lips moving talking but saying nothing, then a kiss one that set her very being on fire._

_"YOU DARE BREAK YOUR VOW!"_

Her eyes shot open still unseeing yet still 'seeing' the image of a man she didn't know kissing her on a moonlit balcony. Fear gripped her and she shoved Bruce away He stepped back started by her sudden fear Her eyes looking every were not with amazement but panic With out warning she bolted in to the rain The cloth that allowed her to see still hanging loosely around her neck. She was running blind literally Tearing filled the air as the black sweater tore to shreds and she launched in to the grey sky gasps of surprise and cries of fear followed her as Well as Bruce Wanes blue eyes confused and almost upset She didn't get far her first leap was weak and she only got a few feet with the next, crashing to the rain slick pavement she pushed her self up and ran instead.


End file.
